when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
First Beacon War
"Oh no! The Nazis, the Redcoats, the Irkens, the Locusts, the Iranians, the Russians, the Chinese, the North Koreans and the East Germans are trying to take Beacon Academy away! I won't let the Future Alliance's pride be taken away! I will save this academy and this alliance, no matter what! If I don't stop them soon, they'll get to invade my village! Oh help us please! Stop these invaders once and for all!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The First Beacon War is a conflict between the Future Alliance and the combined forces of the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the Locust Horde, East Germany and Iran, along with a combined Russian and Chinese aerial and naval blockade and a North Korean land blockade in a defense of Beacon Academy. It takes part of World War III. Later on, this saw that Team Magic School Bus, along with the Walkerville Police Department, first participated the Third World War. Meanwhile, the Nazis, Irkens and Locusts attack Vale City and the Schnee Family Home, but Winter Schnee, the Vale Police Department, the Schnee Dust Company, and some heroes, including all of the Magic School Bus kids, are going to protect Vale City. Not only that, but this is where not only Team Magic School Bus first fought for the Grand Alliance, but also is where the anime teenagers and the Tamagotchis first fought for the Coalition of the Red Star (just because they imprisoned preschool-aged humans and Faunuses from all over Vale City without any enslavement due to Fegelein's concerns on enslaving them as an original idea for the anime teens and Tamagotchis), including the Stormcloaks, and the Ballas and the Engel Reich first fought for the Global Liberation Union (just as preschool-aged humans and Faunuses from all over Vale City are enslaved instead). History Before the First Beacon War "Well, we have a problem for all of us because that's for both Fake Blake and Fake Coco. They are killed by the enemy's hand, and it is team RWBY, but we cannot kill Team RWBY because we haven't got a stronger to take Team RWBY down, but our allies found a Huntsman academy, and there are a lot of allies for Team RWBY. Our allies said that we've found Team JNPR, and that's Beacon Academy, but the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple said that Beacon Academy is truly part of the Kingdom of Vale. We will invade all of anything in Vale, invade Beacon Academy, should not to burn all books in the library of Beacon Academy, capture or destroy all Grimm, make Faunus and humans alike fear, well, unless if they support us, invade Vale City with a special plan to kill all students of Beacon Academy, while we would not to destroy all books, have revenge and make Beacon Academy become part of Coalition of the Red Star Academies as Veil Academy with Vale City becoming Veil City if we are the strongest, and the Nazi Union is one of the strongest countries of the Coalition of the Red Star. Together, we can take down the teams, capture teachers and make Beacon Academy become not only part of Nazi Union, but also part of the Coalition of te Red Star, if no one can ever stop us. Now we are a strong, powerful and big army to fight for the Coalition of the Red Star. Soon, Vale will be fallen like Cinder Fall did but, because Cinder Fall is killed by one unknown man. Forget it, we will build more armies for an invasion of Beacon Academy and Vale. Don't forget, we will make Lola and Richard Loud III happy if we invaded Beacon Academy and Vale. Good luck, everybody! For the Coalition of the Red Star!!!" --Hermann Fegelein in his speech to the armies of China, East Germany, the Locust Horde, Iran, North Korea, Russia, the Redcoat Union, and the Irken Empire before the Beacon War, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Start of VNN News Coverage "Good evening, everyone. This is Lisa Lavender reporting in Vale News Network. It's time for the 10 o'clock news. We have some bad news for all of the people of Vale and all students and staff members of all Huntsmen Academies. Beacon Academy and the whole kingdom of Vale are under attack by the Nazi Union with its allies, which is called the Coalition of the Red Star, headed by Lola Loud. The Nazis attack Kingdom of Vale, starting the Beacon War. The Vale Police Department will attack the Nazis, while they're calling all people of Vale City that they must do an evacuation for safety. The Nazi Union will attack Beacon Academy to take over Beacon Academy. The Atlesian military, along with its allies, which is also called the Grand Alliance, headed by Lana Loud, will save Beacon Academy with the Future Alliance being able to help. I hope that Beacon Academy and Vale will be saved, and now we will pray to protect the Kingdom of Vale. My God. Our soldiers are right. War. War never changes." --Lisa Lavender to the people of Vale City, the students and faculty members of Beacon Academy and the citizens of the Kingdom of Vale about the Nazi Union and its selected allies trying to attack Beacon Academy, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Dogfighting While Kirov airships are throwing at Beacon Academy's guard towers, Royal Air Force aircraft were deployed. Grimm Attack in Vale City "Burn the bastardly dark monsters in Vale City so we can turn it into Veil City!" --A Veil Heavy Trooper, Adolf Strauss, commanding other Nazi soldiers to fight Grimm monsters, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The Veil Heavy Troopers, the Grimm Wehrmacht and the Locust Army attacked another group of Grimm monsters. More Grimm monsters had been killed by them with some Grimm monsters been captured by the Nazi Union Beowolves. Grimm monsters in Vale are evacuating to Vacuo for safety so they won't return Vale due to the occupation of Veil Heavy Troopers, Grimm Wehrmacht units and Locust Army soldiers. Many captured Grimm monsters would be part of the Grimm Wehrmacht by their convinces. Artillery Attack from Beacon Tower "Fire! Break the walls for our Hummel tanks and Panzerwerfers to attack!" --A Panzer commander, Ludwig Bauer, commanding to Hummel tanks and Panzerwerfers for first attack before the Magic School Bus arrives, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Bringing the Magic School Bus Kids to Beacon Academy "Kids, Beacon Academy is under attack. The Nazis are destroying it. They've got allies too, mostly Redcoats and Irkens! You must save it! You are one of the strongest all-kid teams that the Future Alliance would avail as of today! Do something!" --James Ironwood to Ms. Frizzle's class about the Beacon War, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie At the gymnasium, James Ironwood gave a speech to Ms. Frizzle's class regarding the Beacon War. The Magic School Bus Arrives "Good evening everyone. I'm Lisa Lavender and this is VNN reporting once again with some more breaking news regarding the Beacon War. Now we have some good news to all people of Vale and students of Beacon Academy, including its staff members. A magical yellow school bus, along with the eight kids and a woman in a newly-formed team, which are called now as Team Magic School Bus, and also, a young red-haired teacher named Ms. Fiona Felicity Frizzle of the Walkerville Elementary School, an elementary school that, unlike all four Huntsmen Academies in all over Remnant, has no school uniform at all, in my opinion, which is located in Walkerville, a town that is located in a different dimension, along with the eight children, a red-haired Jewish boy with green eyes and freckles named Arnold Perlstein, a Hispanic boy named Carlos Ramon, a white-skinned girl with a blonde hair named Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke, an Indian newbie girl named Jyoti Kaur, a black girl named Keesha Franklin, an Italian boy with a cap named Ralphie Tennelli, a black boy named Tim Jamal and an Asian girl named Wanda Li, have arrived in Vale. They will save the day by saving Beacon Academy and Vale. Also, they can help Beacon Academy students and faculty members, people of Vale, and the soldiers of both Atlas and Vale. Ruby and her team will protect the eight kids and their teacher, while guarding the school bus at the same time, for the help of both her and her team. We should be helping the eight kids, including Ms. Frizzle and the Magic School Bus, to fight the invaders. They are her own class. Now it will be a heroic time and save us from the Nazi Union and its invading allies. This is Lisa Lavender signing off again, and we'll be giving you some information regarding the Beacon War later on. Goodnight everyone, and may God have mercy on all of our souls, and may God have protect both Beacon Academy and the Kingdom of Vale, because I can only pray... but I think this is the end of it." --Lisa Lavender reporting again in VNN when Team Magic School Bus arrived in Vale, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie At the middle of the battle, Fiona Frizzle, Arnold Perlstein, Wanda Li, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Jyoti Kaur, Tim Jamal and the Magic School Bus came to save Beacon Academy. Team Magic School Bus' Preperations to Storm Beacon Academy "Here in the Beacon War, me and the Atlesian Army, along Vale, didn't have any tanks, IFVs, armored cars, artillery, howitzers, anti tank weapons, and more. Also, our Atlas soldiers haven't got any machine guns, rocket launchers, sniper rifles, SMGs, and/or shotguns like in modern era when our Atlas soldiers are still using rifles and without any modern weapons, but the USA and the Future Alliance can support all of us by carrying modern weapons and modern vehicles when both Atlas and Vale wanted to have new weapons and new vehicles that we could go fight against the invaders and the Grimm.Soon, the White Fang and the Nazi Union both have stolen our Atlesian Paladin-290s so that the White Fang could've stolen it and the Nazi Union created the new versionso f the Atlesian Paladin-290s, which they are called the E-290 Heyes and the White Fang Paladin-290s. This is the cause of what the Nazi Union made themselves do what they do to invade both Vale City and Beacon Academy when we are weak and are without military vehicles and new firearms like most of the others from Earth during the modern era. Soon,I need all of those modern allies to turn ourselves into a modern armed force and I need to create new weapons made by Atlas that this fresh batch of new weapons can go fight against the invaders and the Grimm so that our Atlas soldiers and our Vale soldiers can use new weapons made by us. An Atlas soldier, Ashtin Jordyen, said to me that the US Marines are driving a type of modern tank, which is named as the M1 Abram when the Atlesian Armed Forces needs military vehicles and modern tanks of their own, but the Nazi Union gets more stronger with even more invaders here in this war of ours so that the Nazi Union can take down Vale and Atlas by the powerful armies of Nazi Union, the Wehrmacht, thanks to the other member states of the Coalition of the Red Star. Today, we need all your helps; including all modern allies, all future allies, the Future Alliance, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and all teams of Beacon Academy. So, the Future Alliance, with along with the USA, the UK, and the rest of the Grand Alliance, along with the help of the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, will support us. Soon, Team Magic School Bus is the best all-kid hero group, as chosen by Nora Valkyrie, which she told that upon its nearing successful invasion on that academy that if only if there was a 'transformable yellow bus that could save the day,' and with that my fellow countrymen, they can save the day from the invaders. It is our greatest wa to make us turn ourselves from a weak nation becoming stronger by joining the Future Alliance and the Grand Alliance, and also, the USA and the EU will help us by supporting with modern weapons and modern vehicles, building new vehicles for both Vale and Atlas, and also, inventing new weapons for both Vale and Atlas. Not forgetting, they'll be motivated by the finest mechanics and engineers of the Preschool Girls, like Ruby Ramirez and Gabby, and finally, we must help Team Magic School Bus, which has the 8 (eight) kids and a woman, and they can save us, save the day, save the kingdoms in Remmant and save the world from the enemy. Now we will be strong again and not being without our allies for we can be a stronger country, fighting for the Future Alliance and for the Grand Alliance." --James Ironwood in his speech to the people of Vale, Atlas and some allies of the Grand Alliance after Team Magic School Bus arrived, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Magic School Bus Kids Fight with Team JNPR "Wow. They are heroic kids, but they will help us to save us from Nazis!" --An Atlesian soldier, Layne Oron, to the Magic School Bus kids (Arnold, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy, Carlos, Ralphie, Jyoti and Tim) when he looks at his soldiers, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Burning Faunus Protesters in a Coalition of the Red Star-Occupied Village "Oh I'm scared! They want to burn us, including me, so they can kill us!" --A Faunus protester, Jared Lightmane to Drache Troopers when they use Flammenwerfers to kill more Faunus protesters, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Arriving at Cliffside "You came to the cliffside so very fast kids! Welcome to Beacon Academy. I'm Ozpin... Ozpin Holmes, Headmaster of this wonderful Huntsman Academy. Looks like it's been under attack by Nazis, Redcoats, Irkens, Locusts, East Germans, Iranians, Russians, Chinese and North Koreans, you're all truly our only hope." --Ozpin Holmes introducing himself to the Magic School Bus kids, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie While Fiona is leading many Future Alliance soldiers to protect the dockng area, Arnold, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Carlos, Ralphie, Jyoti and Tim climbed through the cliffside. Meeting a Resigned Drachne Trooper 'I don't like to kill Faunus protesters because they make Faunus protesters have nightmares. Goodbye, Nazis.I will find a good side to protect Faunus protesters." --A Drache Trooper, Horst Bauerfeind, resigning to quit the Nazis to join Weiss and the Schnee Wehrmacht, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Defending Blake's Mother "''Yikes! These enemy soldiers are saying "''Achtung" as they trying kill me when they are go to battle and are still guarding. Now these enemy soldiers are making my sweetie nervous and breaking my family.''" --Kali Belladonna to the Nazi guards when they are trying to capture her, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Turning Attack Against Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie "''Surrender, Ruby and Nora. I'm not gonna be like Pyrrha, the one who would kill Penny, but the Nazi Union and the Waffen-SS will kill Penny for the Nazi Union.' --Mercury Black to Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie when they finding Penny after Team Magic School Bus protected the people of Vale in Vale City, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Needing Reinforcements in Vale City "Sir, we need reinforcements to come to Vale City and to help us. Me and the 2 (two) US soldiers are firing at White Fang's battlesuit that they're trying to attack Vale City. We need all of you, both your team, Team JNPR, Team Magic School Bus and all your allies!" --A US soldier, Sgt. Robert Perrine, to Ruby Rose when he was calling her for reinforcements, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After Team Magic School Bus, along with the help of the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, defended Vale City in the first battle of Vale City, the White Fang is turning to attack Beacon Academy and Vale City with the ability to use their own Atlesian Paladin-290s and use their own computer virus to infect AK-200 robots in the second battle of Vale City. In the bridge of Vale City, Sgt. Robert Perrine and 2 (two) US soldiers, Alvin O'Neal and Harry Soto, are firing at the White Fang's own Atlesian Knight-290s when he is calling Ruby Rose for reinforcements to attack White Fang's Atlesian Knight-290 and White Fang goons. Informing Yuri Motovov in His Own Soviet Base "Comrade Yuri, you will control your own army to support the Grand Alliance forces and complete our mission in saving Beacon Academy." --Lt. Zofia to Yuri Motovov when she informs him in his own Soviet base in Walkerville before starting another attack on Beacon Academy against the invaders, Yevgeniy Splitting Up in Main Avenue "Alright, alright. Dang it. After we defended the main avenue from invading Nazis, Redcoats and Irkens, I think it's a good idea that we're gonna split the heck up so we can fight these Coalition of the Red Star fools that get into our way. That's my order. Only one boy and one girl will get into these damn locations. Regroup me in the lecture hall." ---Keesha Franklin to the other Magic School Bus kids, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After defeating the flanking Nazis, Redcoats and Irkens, Keesha gets to get the rest of the Magic School Bus kids to split up. Tim and Jyoti went to the Beacon Tower, while Ralphie and Keesha went to the Cross Continental Transmit System, and then Carlos and Dorothy Ann went to the Beacon Academy statue, and finally, Wanda and Arnold went to the amphitheater. Clearing the Beacon Tower "So... this is where the Nazis get to take over... because of the Beacon." "Yeah. Not to mention, they've held Ozpin hostage!" --Tim to Jyoti, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Jyoti and Tim entered the Beacon Tower, and found out that Waffen-SS soldiers and officers, inclduing Redcoat generals and Locust Drones, are holding Ozpin hostage. Finding Penny Polendina "Now that we've found a broken robot. Her name is Penny Polendina, but I think Ruby Rose will get rekt if we killed her friend. Now we have to defend this broken Polendina before Ruby is gonna to take the broken Penny awa from us. Prepare to defend this broken Penny so it can be reprogrammed to kill Ruby Rose." --A Soldaten-1960, Samuel Stirner, saying about that an E-290 Heye pilot, Adelger Baumstein, and his army are preparing to attack before Ruby Rose and Vale police officers when Jyoti Kaur found a broken Penny Polendina, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Clearing the Cross Continental Transmit System "They're taking the Cross Continental Transmit System to give communication with the Coalition of the Red Star member states instead of the nations of Remnant." "Not for long, remember Keesha?" "Well... hopefully." --Keesha to Ralphie, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Ralphie and Keesha perform an all-out attack against occupying Nazi, Irken and Locust soldiers that occupy the Cross Continental Transmit System when they are attempting to tell other Coalition of the Red Star nations to focus on Beacon Academy, and not to be busy. Protecting the Beacon Academy Staute "What the hell? They're planning to replace this statue into a statue of Coalition of the Red Star leaders." "That's not gonna happen. Let's defend it!" --Carlos to Dorothy Ann, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Dorothy Ann and Carlos went to the area where a statue was standing. Soon, they get to call out the Atlas soldiers to build up walls of sandbags to prepare for invading Nazi, Redcoat, Irken, Iranian and East German soldiers that try to bomb the statue. Clearing the Amphitheater "Now what? We're gonna give 'em a show here in this amphitheater." "Well Arnold, it's showtime then." --Arnold to Wanda, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Wanda and Arnold saw a meeting with Nazi, Redcoat, Irken, Locust, East German and Iranian soldiers, including Chinese and Russian pilots, and even North Korean soldiers. They try to infiltrate the amphitheater silently. Afterwards, the Magic School Bus kids advance to the lecture hall to plan to attack the Vault. Planning in the Lecture Hall "According to my research, there will be more enemies waiting for us in the Vault. It'll be estimated to be tens of thousands of them. If we kick some guys' bums, we'll be there to liberate Beacon Academy and end this darn war. That'll take care of them." --Dorothy Ann to the other Magic School Bus kids and various Atlas soldiers, including the Schnee Wehrmacht members, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After retaking the amphitheater, the Magic School Bus kids regroup together and rendezvous with the Atlas soldiers and the Schnee Wehrmacht soldiers to plan to attack the Vault, while realizing that the lecture hall is the only room that is not occupied by the Nazis. Clearing the Dormitory Halls "Secure the dorms." "Already done, D.A." --Dorothy Ann to a Schnee Wehrmacht member Hans Fischer. Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The Magic School Bus kids work together with Atlas soldiers and Schnee Wehrmacht soldiers to secure the dorm halls that may be more or less likely filled with Nazi, Redcoat, Irken, Locust and East German soldiers, mainly snipers. Surprise Attack in the Dining Hall "Let's hope that hiding underneath the tables would be a perfect spot for a surprise attack." --Wanda Li, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Later, they clear the dining hall by performing a surprise attack on Nazi, East German, Iranian and Redcoat soldiers that patrol in that room. Clearing the Library "Well, at least that the Nazis are not gonna burn the books anymore, like what they do in April 8, 1933." --Arnold positively thinking to himself about Nazi soldiers reading books from the library, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Just as the Magic School Bus kids are about to inflitrate the library room where there are Nazi soldiers reading non-Nazi books instead of burning them, just as Fegelein is not tolerated to book burning anymore. A Visit in the Ballroom "Alright, listen up folks, please. This is a refugee camp, not a panic room. We need to remain calm as we can." --Keesha to anyone who were staying in the ballroom, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The Magic Schol Bus kids open the ballroom door, and realize that the room is actually filled with refugees and hospital patients, including Atlas soldiers and Red Cross members. Most of the patients are wounded civilians from Vale City. Rescuing William Li and Mrs. Li in the Locker Room "I'm proud of you Wanda. Everything's gonna be okay." "Yes please. Go on your own..." --Mrs. Li and William Li's final words after being rescued by Wanda, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After reacing the Locker Room, Marcus Fenix suggested Wanda that her little brother, William, and her mother are both trapped in a locker. After rescuing them, they are free, until a Fegelein Youth killed them both in one shot, which made Wanda sad, and later on, went mad about that. Wildfire in the Emerald Forest "What happened to your little brother and your mommy?" "I think they're both in a better place." --Dorothy Ann to Wanda, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After burying William and Mrs. Li in a makeshift coffin, a wildfire is made by an attack on M1A1 Abrams tanks and Tiger II tanks. Turning the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds Into a Field Hospital "Hey, that's the Vytal Festival fairgrounds! Dang it! It reminds me of the Walkerville County Fair back then when I was a little kid!" "Oh good. Now we can die here as big kids." --Arnold to Tim about how he went to the Walkerville County Fair as a toddler, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When they arrive at the Vytal Festival fairgrounds, they saw that the government of Vale is using it as a site for a field hospital. Later on, Nazi, Redcoat and East German soldiers invade the Vytal Festival fairgrounds on both sides, but the boys, Ralphie, Tim, Carlos and Arnold, are stationed on the east, and the girls, Jyoti, Keesha, Wanda and Dorothy Ann, are stationed on the west. Infliltrating the Vault "Ah, you see... I know most spec ops are teens... or young adults." "But instead, we'll be the youngest spec ops on Earth!" "That's a great idea." --Dorothy Ann to Carlos, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie After successfully defending the Vytal Festival fairgrounds, they regroup with the Future Alliance soldiers, the Atlas soldiers and the Schnee Wehrmacht to prepare to fight Fennec Albain, Corsac Albain and Neopolitan. Weaponry Used Throughout the Event Vehicles *ATH-14-ST Standing Tortoise *ATH-14-WP Standing Tortoise *ATH-14-WPC Standing Tortoise *Banehammer *Basilisk *Landkreuze P. 1000 Ratte *Leman Russ Tank *M1 Abrams *M60 Patton Weapons *Berthier rifle *Blaser R8 *Boltok Pistol *Brownng A-Bolt *Carcano *Chassepot *Chiang Kai-shek rifle *CZ 550 *Dreyse needle gun *FAMAS *FN FAL *FN P90 *FR8 *Fusil Gras mle 1874 *Gewehr 98 *Glock *GOL Sniper Magnum *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Heckler & Koch G11 *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch XM8 *Heym Express Magnum *INSAS *Ishapore 2A1 rifle *IWI Tavor *K31 *Karabinek wz. 1929 *Karabiner 98k *Kb wz. 98a *Krag–Jørgensen *Lebel Model 1886 rifle *Lee-Enfield *M1 Garand *M16 rifle *M24 series rifle *M60 machine gun *M249 light machine gun *M1885 Remington-Lee *M1903 Springfield *M1911 pistol *Manllicher M1895 *Mannlicher–Schönauer *Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle *MAS-36 rifle *Mauser M 98 *MG 42 *Mosin-Nagant *Palmer carbine *Pattern 1914 Enfield *QBZ-95 *Remington Moel 700 *Ross rifle *Ruger 10/22 *Ruger M77 *SA80 *Schmidt-Rubin *Spencer repeating rifle *SIG Sauer P250 *Springfield Model 1861 *Steyr Scout *Swedish Mauser *Type 38 rifle *Type 99 rifle *Vetteri rifle *Vz. 24 *Vz. 33 *Winchester Model 70 *Zastava M07 *Zastava M48 Weapons Used by Team Magic School Bus *FN FAL *FN P90 *Heckler & Koch G36 *Heckler & Koch XM8 *M1 carbine *Mark 2 Lancer Rifle *MG 42 *Steyr AUG Trivia Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events